FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary prior art gas barbeque grill 102. The exemplary gas barbeque grill 102 may use propane or natural gas. The gas barbeque grill 102 is illustrated as comprising a base portion 104, a cover portion 106, a support portion 108, and an optional cabinet portion 110. A first handle 112 is affixed on the top of the cover portion 106 to facilitate repositioning of the cover portion 106 so that a user can access cooking food that resides in the base portion 104 of the gas barbeque grill 102. An optional second handle 114 is affixed to the base portion 104 to facilitate relocation of the gas barbeque grill 102. Handles 112, 114 may be affixed in alternative locations on the gas barbeque grill 102, and/or other handles (not shown) may be used. An optional thermometer 116 disposed on the exterior of the cover portion 106 may be included to indicate the cooking temperature within the cooking chamber of the gas barbeque grill 102.
In inclement weather situations, such as when rainfall 118 is present, maintaining the internal temperate of the gas barbeque grill 102 may become difficult due to the evaporative cooling effect of the rainfall 118 falling on the surface of the cover portion 106 of the gas barbeque grill 102. That is, as the rainfall 118 lands on the cover portion 106, formed steam 120 results in an evaporative cooling effect, thereby reducing the internal cooking temperature of the gas barbeque grill 102.
If a shelter, such as an overhanging porch, canopy, tree or the like is available, the gas barbeque grill 102 may be moved to a location away from the rainfall 118. However, such shelters are not always available and/or conveniently accessible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,178 discloses an umbrella assembly that attaches to the base portion 104 of the gas barbeque grill 102. However, the umbrella assembly may not be adequately sturdy for extreme inclement weather conditions, such as strong winds. Further, the rainfall 118 may still be able to fall on the cover portion 106 when a strong wind blows the rainfall 118 at an angle towards the gas barbeque grill 102. Also, the umbrella assembly is relatively difficult to remove from the base portion 104 of the gas barbeque grill 102 in the event that the gas barbeque grill 102 is moved any significant distance, such as when the user transports their gas barbeque grill 102 from their backyard to a picnic or a campground. And, the fabric used to construct the umbrella may not be heat resistant, and may therefore be subject to heat damage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts for improved protection from rainfall and other ambient conditions that may adversely impact the internal cooking temperature of the gas barbeque grill 102.